The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Bumbleberry’ or as the new plant. The new plant was the result of an insect pollination of the proprietary, unreleased, non-patented hybrid known as 12-98-1 times a sibling of 12-98-1 as part of the hybridizing program at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in late spring of 2013. The seeds from the cross were harvested mid-summer of 2013 and the single specific seedling that developed into the new Salvia was assigned the breeder code 13-64-12 at the end of the evaluation process at the same nursery in the summer of 2015. The first asexual propagation was performed in the summer of 2015 by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. ‘Bumbleberry’ has proven that it is stable and reliably produces true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Salvia ‘Bumbleberry’ have been sold or disclosed in this country, or anywhere in the world, by this or any name, more than one year prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which was sold or disclosed either directly or indirectly from the inventor and within one year from the filing of this application.